fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191121122507/@comment-27464072-20191121174324
Okay, here's what I think all the references I can spot along with what I think the lyrics mean... First Verse: Pre-tty-Cu-re - I could be wrong, but is this bit supposed to be sung like Splash Star's OP? Walking down the road to chase my fate (Who we gonna meet today?) - While it sounds kind of generic, the part that says "Who we gonna meet today?" does bring to mind what most people say whenever a series like this is on the air Memories surround me every step of the way (It’s only just begun!) - A small nod to Rewid Memory along with using Aya's catchphrase Everybody fly! - I got nothing Shine! This is where your legend begins - The "Shine!" part does bring to mind the Smile Precure introduction (Shine! Smile Precure!), while the other is exactly what it means since it's the start of the Prism Hearts team's legend Dash! To ignite the power within - A kind of generic "Go get 'em!" line Splash! Now the whole world’s waiting for you - I can tell that the Splash bit could refer to both Splash Star and Cure Splash herself Yes! We’re together every step of the way - A nod to Yes! 5 Precure memories on parade - Not sure what this one's referencing It’s just begun take a step straight into the light - A full-on reference to Prism Hearts with Aya's catchprhase used again along with a nod to her Precure identity Catch another heart with our symphony - A double header since it references both HeartCatch (Catch another heart) and Suite (symphony) Smile real bright for the world to see - Another more obvious nod to Smile Precure Let’s mix it up because we’re not backing down! - A good use of one of the key phrases from KiraKira All together we are: - Nothing much to say here Prism Hearts Precure! - Obvious name drop is obvious Second Verse: Gazing on the eyes of history (Our spirts burning bright) - Nice shout out to Kamen Rider Ghost if that's what you were going for... Every day’s another mystery (Protectors of the light) - The basic mantra of life mixed with a generic line. Now it’s finally time! - Not much to say here... Run! To the future just you and I - Considering it's talking about running to the future, I can't help but turn my thoughts over to Hugtto Happiness charged on a magical ride - Another dual-reference with Happiness Charge (Happiness charged) and Mahou Tsukai (magical ride) Shine like a prism and your dreams will color the sky - Anoter Prism Hearts nod with something I don't know if I recognize Every girl’s a princess and the world is ours - Nice usage of a line from Go Princess' OP With a little bit of love we shoot for the stars - A surprisingly subtle nod to DokiDoki and Star Twinkle With friends by our side a brand new legend is born! - A basic "My friends are my power!" line Shining forever we are: - Same as before Prism Hearts Precure! - Same as before Did I get them all right? Or were there a few I missed?